Tales from the house of the moon
by Sassy Minion 84
Summary: Recopilatorio de historias cortas, que involucran a diversos personajes y situaciones. Para comenzar, la historia de un beso.


_Bienvenidos._

_ Esta será, con suerte y algo de tiempo, una recopilación de historias breves, con situaciones y parejas (a veces disparejas) alternativas, y comunes, un compendio de todo lo que pueda pasar y dejar de pasar en este mundo que es el de Inuyasha._****

_Espero que os guste el primer relato. La historia de un beso entre Kagome y Seshomaru, sin mas acá, y sin más allá. _**  
**

**  
**

****

****

**Tales from the house of the moon**

**1er cuento: Historia de un beso **

Ya les oigo. Casi puedo ver a Sango pelear animadamente con Miroku. Shippou y Kaede se están riendo de la escena. Evidentemente no le oigo a él. Pero te puedo asegurar que está ahí. Seguramente un poco más alejado del grupo, pero cerca de todos modos. Inuyasha. Manteniéndose serio y altanero. Se que en cuanto cruce esa puerta, tendré que darle explicaciones de lo que he hecho. Porque lo habrá notado. De hecho, seguramente ahora su perceptivo olfato ya me ha captado.

Hay una parte de mí que quiere rehuirle, internarme de nuevo en el bosque, e ir de nuevo a casa, donde no tenga que encararle. Pero se perfectamente que no es una buena elección. Llegaría a mi ventana de todos modos. Y entonces si que tendría que hablar con él muy seriamente.

Y ahora eso es lo último que quiero. Porque no sabría como explicarle por qué llevo la esencia de su hermano en mi piel.

* * *

Ni siquiera sabría explicármelo a mi misma. Puede que haya sido una inconsciente. Que haya actuado precipitadamente. Pero no me arrepiento de ello.

Ha sido rápido. Muy rápido. Muy extraño. Y muy intenso.

Me he adelantado un día a mi regreso. Mañana había un importante examen de matemáticas en el instituto y quería estar preparada. Pero lo han anulado. La profesora se ha puesto enferma y no han podido encontrar un sustituto a tiempo. Y no he querido esperar para verles. Bueno, si he de ser sincera. Para verle. No quería estar un minuto más, lejos de ése maldito medio demonio.

Al llegar al pozo, quizá unos instantes antes de percibir siquiera la luz, he notado que estaba lloviendo. He considerado brevemente la posibilidad de volver a casa para coger un paraguas pero en realidad habría acabado igual de empapada haciéndolo que no haciéndolo.

La lluvia era muy débil, y me traía el olor a mar embravecido. No tenía la sensación de que se tratase de una tormenta seria, hasta que ha comenzado a descargar con furia en menos de unos minutos.

He echado a correr internándome en el bosque que conduce hasta aquí, hasta la entrada del pueblo, con la incómoda sensación de la ropa pegada a mi piel y las gotas de agua pegándome en la cara.

Conozco el camino como la palma de mi mano, lo juro. Lo podría recorrer con los ojos cerrados. Por eso creo que ha debido de ser una raíz bromista. Una raíz que se ha levantado juguetona con la lluvia, y se ha enredado en mi pie mientras corría

Iba corriendo y con los ojos entrecerrados porque la lluvia me molestaba en la cara.

Es por eso que no he reparado en una raíz bromista que sobresalía del suelo. E inevitablemente me he caído. Sonoramente. Y me he quedado tumbada boca abajo en el suelo por cuestión de un escaso minuto. Solo recuerdo haber dicho algo como "aix…" antes de oír una voz no muy lejana a mi izquierda, que con ironía, me decía…

"Realmente los humanos sois unas criaturas estúpidas"

Y he de reconocer que me he sentido estúpida. Había sido descuidada y había tenido una mala caída por un absurdo tropezón. Y estaba tendida en medio de un claro de bosque, con la ropa llena de fango.

Pero me he levantado enseguida, intentando mostrarme digna, puesto que he reconocido al instante la voz que me hablaba, y no quiero mostrarme inútil, precisamente delante de él. Cuestión de principios.

"Sesshomaru", le he dicho como toda respuesta, mientras intentaba recolocar los mechones de cabello que tenía pegados por la cara a causa de la lluvia.

"Ah… es cierto. Eres esa mujer que siempre le está rondando a mi hermano"

Desde luego, si en algo es bueno Sesshomaru, es en hacer sentir mal a la gente. Y es que aunque sea verdad lo que dice, podría ser algo más delicado. Algo que compense la delicadeza de su apariencia.

Y es que hay que admitir, haciendo un pequeño inciso en mi historia, que Sesshomaru es un ser muy atractivo. Su apariencia casi femenina le podría valer para tener a cualquiera que el deseara. Pero es una lástima. Pues parece que prefiere la soledad.

Pero no hablemos de lo que cada uno entiende por belleza. Lo que ha pasado. El silencio incómodo. Ese tipo de silencio que de ninguna manera sabes como romper. Y que cuanto mas tiempo pasa, más pequeña te vas haciendo. Yo podría haber hecho lo que todos hacemos en esa situación. Cambiar de tema, mirar a otro lado (probablemente el suelo) y desviar la atención.

Pero yo no he podido. Me he quedado mirándole, aguantándole la vista de los ojos dorados, al igual que los de su hermano. Solo que algo más estrechos, y con ese aire de perdonavidas que le hace tan misterioso.

Él se mostraba indiferente, como si su mirada mereciese algo mejor que observar que lo que tenía en frente.

Entonces se levantó e hizo amago de marcharse

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"

Fue de nuevo su voz, que interrumpió mis pensamientos. Sin darme apenas cuenta, había avanzado hasta estar delante de él.

Nos separaban a penas unos pasos desde el lugar donde yo me había caído, y donde él estaba sentado. Y el tiempo parecía haberse parado cuando le estaba observando. No recuerdo como caminé esa distancia.

"Te miro"

A veces no me puedo creer lo estúpida que soy. Casi le daría la razón a Sesshomaru.

"Eso ya lo veo. La cuestión es por qué"

"¿Acaso te molesta que la gente te mire? No es tan extraño, después de todo. Eres un youkai. Los humanos temen ser atacados por demonios como tú."

Muy, muy estúpida.

"Pero tú no me miras con miedo. Por alguna razón crees estás a salvo"

"¿Y no lo estoy?"

Realmente, la más estúpida de este mundo.

"Alguien como tú nunca estará a salvo aquí"

Entonces se levantó y dio el último paso de distancia que nos separaba. He creído por un momento que me iba a atacar, y he sentido que mi corazón se aceleraba. Y sabía que él lo sabría. Y yo sabía que el pondría de nuevo esa sonrisa perdonavidas prepotente que tanto odio.

"No eres más que una débil humana"

Entonces ha pasado de largo en ademán de marcharse. Y yo me he sentido avergonzada solo de pensar que me había fijado en su boca. Y he pensado que no podía quedar así. Que debía mostrar algo más de dignidad.

"Aquí soy algo más. Y lo sabes. Soy la sacerdotisa. Y tú no eres mas que un demonio al que hay que purificar"

"Hace un momento te estabas comparando al pueblo. Y ahora eres la sacerdotisa"

"Una cosa no quita a la otra"

"Te podría matar en un instante"

"Pero no lo harás"

"¿Cómo estas tan segura?"

"Porque sabes que si algo malo me pasara, Inuyasha se enfadaría mucho. Y ya has comprobado como de obstinado puede ser Inuyasha respecto a mí. Y no me matarás porque no quieres matarme. Porque me tienes cierta simpatía, aun no se la razón, y porque me quieres volver a ver"

Y ha sonreído. No del tipo perdonavidas. Del tipo sincero. Del tipo – todo lo que has dicho es cierto, pero soy demasiado orgulloso para reconocerlo - . Creo que es la primera vez que lo he visto sonreír de esa manera. Y mis defensas han caído en picado. Porque yo también he sonreído.

He sentido la comprensión que se siente por el personaje "_malo-bueno_" de las películas. Por el secundario de las historias del que la gente se acaba enamorando. Por la persona que se mantiene entre las sombras, y que raramente sale. Y por esa razón, nunca acabas de conocerle. Y te pierdes muchísimas cosas.

He sentido verdadera conexión con Sesshomaru. Hacía unos minutos, cuando lo miraba embobada por la reacción de la lluvia, me había fijado en su físico.

Y en ese instante hubo algo más. No puedo decirte el qué. Pero lo hubo.

¿Se puede tener algo en común con un demonio-perro de una época feudal anterior a la tuya¿Aunque seas una estudiante de instituto?

Yo creo que sí. Yo creo que se puede tener algo en común con cualquier persona del mundo.

Es por eso que mi atención ha podido volver a temas mucho mas banales que la concordancia de almas en el tiempo espacio.

Y me he dado cuenta que sus ojos dorados estaban fijos en mi boca. En mi sonrisa complacida.

Y he levantado la cara para mirarle frente a frente. He acercado ligeramente mis labios a los suyos. Y he cerrado los ojos. Esperando un paso de él. Estoy de acuerdo que sea demasiado orgulloso para admitir con palabras lo que le había dicho. Pero no para hacerlo con actos.

Esperaba su reacción. Esperaba que se acercara. Esperaba que no dejara de sonreír. Esperaba impacientemente que me besara.

Y lo hizo.

Sus labios eran cálidos en contacto con el agua fresca de la lluvia.

No fue un beso maravilloso. Un beso apasionado, o de enamorados. Era simplemente un beso. Un beso en la lluvia. Un beso extraño, si te paras a pensarlo. Porque él era Sesshomaru, el hermano de Inuyasha, de aquel que le entregué mi corazón. Un beso extraño porque los hermanos eran enemigos.

Pero no fue en absoluto para engañar a Inuyasha. Fue lo que tenía que pasar.

Solo fue uno. Y ni siquiera fue largo. He de admitir que cuando sentí la presión de su boca sobre la mía, noté escalofríos por la columna, y en un momento, me flaquearon las piernas.

Y la caricia se acabó. Cuando abrí los ojos, él seguía con los suyos abiertos. Pero seguía sonriendo. Y es por eso que no me avergoncé de haberme entregado de esa manera.

Me separé lentamente de la calidez de su cuerpo. Recogí mi mochila del suelo, notablemente más pesada a causa del agua de la lluvia, y me marché. Lentamente. Sin correr, por si acaso había más ramas juguetonas por el camino.

Sin mirar atrás. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando había dejado de llover.

* * *

Y ahora estoy aquí. Estoy empapada. Eso es cierto. Pero a mi modo, supongo que estoy feliz. Como cuando sabes que has hecho un trabajo bien echo. No sé. Quizá tengo un nuevo amigo.

Pues esa es mi pequeña historia. Ahora que te la he contado espero que entiendas porque estoy preocupada por lo que Inuyasha pueda hacer. Todos sabemos que es… ligeramente celoso.

Ahí está. Ha salido de la casa y mira en esta dirección. Supongo que el viento que se ha levantado le ha llevado mi esencia.

Bueno. Con un par de "Osuwaris" bastará si se pone muy pesado.

Voy a hablar con él.

* * *

_Fin del primer relato. ¿Qué os ha parecido:) _

_Si alguno de vosotros ha pensado en alguna situación entre personajes, o tiene una imagen a la que quiera ponerle un relato corto detrás, no teneis mas que decirlo. Henos aquí para dar vida a las fantasías. _


End file.
